La Firma de los Acuerdos, un día para recordar
by Neusal
Summary: Como cada década Magnus Bane tiene que ir a Idris para la renovación y firma de los antiguos acuerdos de convivencia entre nefilims y subterráneos. Pero este año será especial...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Este fic y sus personajes principales (Magnus y Alec) están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare. Los otros personajes que aparecen en la historia no forman parte de dicha saga, son inventados por mí.

El sonido del despertador era como martillazos en su cabeza, quizá asistir aquella fiesta el día anterior a la firma de los acuerdos fue una mala idea. Para ser sinceros, lo que realmente fue una mala idea fue ingerir tanta cantidad de alcohol, no la fiesta en si. Pero ¿Qué más podía haber hecho? Se vio forzado asistir a la ceremonia y en consecuencia a comportarse tal y como lo hizo, tenía una fama que preservar. Aunque no le gustase reconocerlo ya no tenía el aguante de dos siglos atrás. Intentó levantar la cabeza pero de inmediato tuvo que volver a ponerla en la almohada: todo le daba vueltas aún. Hizo aparecer una infusión hecha a base de hierbas y flores, sabia como agua de cloacas pero era mano de santo para las resacas. Mientras se la bebía se fijó en los arañazos de su brazo consecuencia de la pasada noche de pasión.

-Despierta- acariciando con cariño el desnudo cuerpo de su lado.

-Mmmm- Esa queja fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

-¡Venga va!- Insistió el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn mientras se ponía los pantalones – Hoy es el día de los acuerdos, tenemos que irnos ya. De hecho ya deberíamos estar allí-.

-Me duele la cabeza y el estómago. La firma es mañana hoy tan solo se hacen reuniones – le contestó de mala gana – no entiendo porque tenemos que ir ahora-. Dicho eso empezó a vomitar.

-¿Todavía tienes algo aquí dentro para sacar? Pensé que ya lo echaste todo ayer por la noche- se burló Magnus. Se puso a su lado y mientras que con una mano le sujetaba la frente con la otra la recogía su larga melena rubia hacía atrás. –Tenemos que ir por dos motivos: el primero es porque eres la secretaria del consejo y tu obligación es estar allí y el segundo es porque eres mi novia y yo soy uno de los representantes de los brujos. Los representantes van a los actos oficiales con sus parejas-.

-Lo sé, sé los motivos, era una pregunta retórica. No me des la lata-.

-Pensaba que te gustaban esas elegantes fiestas con gente respetable. A más es tan solo una vez cada diez años, vamos allí hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer y nos olvidamos hasta la próxima década-.

-Lo sé y si me gustan, pero no ahora. Ahora tan solo me gusta esto- señalando la almohada. –Pero debo reconocer que tengo ganas de ir a Idris, el famoso hogar de los nefilim, nunca he estado allí. Dicen que es precioso-.

Idris. Nefilim. Inevitablemente esas palabras lo transportaron a un doloroso pasado que prefería no recordar. Ahora haría 7 años que rompió su relación con Alexander Lightwood, el primogénito de una importante familia de cazadores de sombras. Esa ruptura la recordaba como la más dolorosa de todas las que había tenido (que no eran pocas) y eso era así porque jamás había amado a nadie como a él. Alec era una persona muy especial y en consecuencia su forma de amar también lo era. Debido a esta pérdida empezó a beber y a beber hasta acabar en una clínica de desintoxicación teniendo que dejar atrás su vida en Brooklyn: se alejó de esa ciudad, de todo lo que le recordaba a ese chico y nunca más quiso saber nada acerca de los hijos del Ángel. Nunca más hasta hoy que se veía obligado a viajar hacía ellos.

El portal les llevó directamente al centro de Alacante, también conocida como la Ciudad de Cristal. La capital de Idris se volcaba por completo al importantísimo evento de la "Firma de los Acuerdos", era como si fueran las fiestas de la villa: todas las calles estaban decoradas, se había triplicado la vigilancia y los habitantes esperaban con ansias la llegada de los visitantes. La vida en Idris era muy tranquila y nunca sucedía nada especial. La gente vivía de lo que cultivaban y de su propio ganado. La tecnología allí era prácticamente inexistente y no hacía tantos años que gozaban del privilegio de la electricidad. Antiguamente la presencia de subterráneos allí hubiese sido impensable, pero hoy en día sus mentes habían evolucionado y estaban encantados con la idea de recibir a importantes personajes del submundo. Les encantaba verles pasar con sus lujosos vestidos y complementos desprendiendo elegancia y saber estar.

Solo salir del portal les estaba esperando una larga alfombra roja de terciopelo que les guiaba hasta el salón de los acuerdos, donde se les daba la bienvenida con un cóctel y una banda tocando música ambiental en directo, para posteriormente celebrar una reunión donde se debatían nuevos acuerdos o modificaciones de los antiguos. Magnus Bane era una de las personas más esperadas tanto por los representantes como por el expectante público. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él y su exuberante pareja mientras andaban por esa elegante alfombra. Acabada la asamblea fueron a ponerse sus mejores galas para la cena y ceremonia que venían después.

Magnus se puso unos tejanos oscuros con una camisa de seda blanca y una chaqueta de traje por encima. Para los pies reservó sus zapatos más exclusivos, eran literalmente una edición limitada, ya que no hacían más como aquellos, así que los reservaba para ocasiones especiales para no estropearlos. Laurie, su novia, iba con un atrevido vestido rojo brillante con una abertura en la parte de debajo que dejaba ver su larga pierna y un pronunciado escote hasta el obligo. Lo único que impedía que ese escote se abriese del todo era una fina tira de metal dorado. Sus labios y uñas iban a conjunto con el vestido y llevaba su larga melena ondulada suelta. Estaba tan espectacular que todo el mundo se giraba a su paso.

La reunión terminó rápido y como todavía quedaba un buen rato para la cena Laurie quiso ir a visitar la Ciudad de cristal, para ver si realmente era tan bonita como decían. No se decepcionó, a más a más las luces de fiesta le daban una luminosidad especial haciéndola aún más bonita. Sus calles se estaban llenando de mesas, sillas y comida. No solo los altos cargos celebraban esa noche, todos los nefilims salían a la calle a cenar. Montaban largas mesas enfrente de las casas y comían todos juntos, tanto los que vivían en la capital como los que habitaban en los alrededores de Idris. El ambiente era realmente acogedor. _"El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn" "Magnus Bane"_ oía como murmuraba la gente al verles pasar. A su acompañante le encantaba ser el centro de atención y ser envidiada e idolatrada así que paseaba con la cabeza bien alta y su mejor movimiento de caderas.

De entre todo el murmullo una frase sobresalió por encima de las otras: _"Alec, pon la mesa más a la derecha"._ Se giró de inmediato hacia la voz y a menos de diez metros allí estaba él. Alec. Alexander Lightwood, el que había sido el centro de su mundo, levantando una mesa por encima de su cabeza para colocarla entre medio de dos maderas. Se quedó paralizado como si hubiese visto el fantasma de una persona fallecida años atrás. Cuando el nefilim terminó con su tarea levantó la vista de las mesas y se encontró con que El Gran Brujo del que todo el mundo hablaba, su ex, le estaba mirando. Por la cara de shock del muchacho Magnus dedujo que se sentía igual que él. Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Alec le dedicó una gran sonrisa, fue hacia él y le dio un rápido pero fuerte abrazo haciéndole estallar un volcán de sentimientos y emociones que creía tenerlas muertas.

-Magnus, por el Ángel, cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo va todo? Wow, estás igual que siempre- ilusionado con el reencuentro.

-Tú estás mucho más guapo. Te sienta bien cumplir años Alexander-. Impulsivamente dijo lo que realmente estaba pensando. Ese joven chico de 19 añitos se había convertido en un hermoso hombre de 26 años. Su delgado cuerpo de adolescente había sido substituido por uno de fuertes músculos bien definidos y ancha espalda, incluso juraría que había crecido un par de centímetros más aunque seguía siendo más bajito que el brujo. Sus espectaculares ojos azules tenían un brillo diferente y su nuevo corte de pelo dejaba su precioso rostro despejado.

-Cariño… - le avisó Laurie apretándole la mano. Por unos instantes se había olvidado de ella.

-¡A sí! Ella es mi pareja: Laurie Ness-.

-Wow- se la miró aluciando- Es espectacular-.

-Gracias querido- feliz de que se le prestara atención de nuevo. Le alargó la mano con mucha finura.

De repente una cosa pequeña y delgada salió de la zona de juegos para niños y se abrazó a la pierna de Alec.

-Papá, Papá, he ganado-.

-¿Has ganado? Muy bien campeón-. Le cogió en brazos y le besó.

-¡¿Papá?!- Exclamó Bane completamente asombrado.

-Sí- sonrió Alexander- Nathan, cariño, saluda-. El pequeño se giró hacia Magnus sin desenrollar las piernecitas de la cintura de su padre y le clavó sus redondos ojos azules mientras le ofrecía su pequeña mano.

-Hola. Me llamo Nathan Lightwood y tengo 3 años-.

-Un placer señor- no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le alargaba su dedo índice (la mano hubiese sido demasiado grande para él) y le saludaba sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando. No hacía falta que jurasen que eran padre e hijo, ese niño era una autentica fotocopia de Alexander, era literalmente un mini-Alec.

-Buenas noches- interrumpió una dulce chica.

-Ella es Irina- comentó Alec.

-¡¿TU MUJER?!- La cara de Bane era un cuadro.

-Efectivamente-. Se miraron con complicidad -Legalmente sí pero más bien es la madre de mi hijo. De hecho Irina es la futura mujer de Ingrid- dijo señalando a una chica que se dirigía hacia ellos. – Yo sigo siendo gay, esto no ha cambiado-.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Esto está a punto de empezar-. Preguntó Ingrid tan solo llegar. Iba vestida y peinada como un hombre, sus gestos eran bastos y sus orejas repletas de piercings.

-Chicas, este es Magnus y su novia Laurie-. Las dos chicas saludaron a la pareja quedándose pasmadas con esa bella mujer. Ingrid no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño silbido de admiración e Irina comparó sus ropajes con los de ella sintiéndose avergonzada.

-¿Vivís todos juntos?- El brujo necesitaba saber más sobre esa historia.

-Más o menos, esa es nuestra casa – señalando una vivienda hecha de grandes piedras blancas. -¿Te apetece que te la enseñe?- Ilusionado.

-¡Por supuesto! Será un honor. Y de paso me explicáis bien como va todo este lio que tenéis montado.- Decidió sin contar con la opinión de su acompañante a la que no le sentó muy bien.

-Cariño no podemos ir ya tenemos nuestro propio evento social – le susurró mientras seguían a sus anfitriones.

-Será solo un momento- arrastrándola con él.

Sigue en capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

La casa que antiguamente había sido de una sola pieza ahora estaba dividida en dos apartamentos: uno de grande donde vivían las chicas y uno de muy pequeño para Alec que tan solo contaba con una cocina-comedor (equipada con una mesa, un sofá, una librería y un pequeño televisor) un baño y dos habitaciones: una con dos camas y la otra repleta de armas.

-¿No crees que esto es un pelín pequeño?- Preguntó Laurie.

-Tengo un sitio donde dormir y comer y estoy al lado de mi familia. No necesito más-. Alec tan humilde como siempre.

Mientras se dirigían hacia fuera sonó el timbre.

-Un dragón- se emocionó el pequeño.

-¿Dragon?- Para Magnus ya todo era posible. Los tres "padres" hicieron cara de desesperación.

-No. Desde que sus primos le hablaron de dragones se ha obsesionado con ellos – le contó Alec- Ya te dijimos que se extinguieron hace años, a más, es un animal no tocaría el timbre-. Nathan puso cara de desilusión.

Un hombre bajito y con redondas gafas era quien había tocado el timbre.

-Y él es Kevin, mi novio- se giró hacia éste. -Mira te presento a Magnus y Laurie.- El brujo no sabía como reaccionar.

-Vaya, amor ¿Conoces al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría? Tendríamos que haber preparado algo especial.-

-Sí, él es… un viejo amigo. Yo no sabía que vendría, ha sido una sorpresa encontrarle por aquí.-

-No te preocupes, no hace falta que hagáis nada especial para mí- reaccionó al fin el subterráneo. Parecía ser que ese tal Kevin no sabía que su "amor" como le había llamado había sido el novio de esa persona que tanto idolatraba.

Cuando salieron a la calle las mesas ya estaban llenas de comida y repletas de gente. Había música de fondo, personas bailando y todo el mundo hablaba y reía en un ambiente festivo. No les costó mucho convencer a Magnus de que se quedará a tomar algo aunque tan solo fueran veinte minutos. Por su parte Laurie se quedó a desgana. No paraban de salir bandejas de comida de dentro de las casas y todo el mundo compartía. Magnus también quiso colaborar haciendo aparecer canapés, varias fuentes de chocolate y botellas de champagne para todo el mundo. Su aportación fue recibida con un fuerte aplauso y un brindis colectivo en su honor. _"Por el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn"_ gritaron todos al unísono. El brujo estaba completamente en su salsa. Tiempo atrás pensó que si algún día volvía a reencontrarse con su ex seguiría enfadado con éste por todo lo que pasó, pero no era así, estaba más a gusto que nunca y no quería irse a esa aburrida cena de gala que le esperaba. No dejaron de charlar ni un momento y en pocos minutos robó el corazón del pequeño Lightwood haciendo aparecer dragones con su magia.

-Y contarme ¿Cómo una lesbiana se casa con un gay?- Riendo divertido.

-Bueno, los dos habíamos salido de rupturas dolorosas, nos conocimos y enseguida congeniamos. Ambos queríamos ser padres y tener una familia así que después de un tiempo y sin encontrar una solución mejor decidimos crear nuestra propia familia. Para que todo fuera legal a ojos de la Clave tuvimos que casarnos. Pero ahora que el matrimonio homosexual ya está permitido ellas dos van a casarse, así que estamos preparando nuestro divorcio-.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotras chicas-. Les felicitó.

-Sí, también formaremos una familia- dijo Irina tocándose la barriga – Sin alejar a Alec de nuestro lado, claro – se apresuró a decir.

-El muy cabezón quiso separar la casa – continuó Ingrid bebiendo a morro directamente de su botella de cerveza - Nosotras queríamos seguir todos juntos pero él se empeñó en que sería mejor para nuestra intimidad. Tenemos suerte de tenerle a nuestro lado, no habría un padre mejor para nuestros pequeños-.

-¿El que viene también es hijo tuyo?-

-Sí, pero ese bebé será suyo exclusivamente, llevará sus apellidos. Yo solamente les he dado esperma-.

-No como la última vez- empezó a carcajearse Ingrid – que no sabían que se podía hacer la inseminación artificial y lo engendraron a la manera tradicional-.

-¿Os acostasteis?- Magnus también se echó a reír.

-Sí, en la escuela no nos enseñaron nada sobre la nueva tecnología médica así que lo creamos a la antigua usanza. Oh por el Ángel, fue horrible. Nunca más- se lamentó Irina.

-Oh, muchas gracias- se ofendió Alec haciendo que todos rieran.

-Para nada, eres el mejor en la cama y en todo _"amor"._ El mejor novio que he tenido.- Le defendió Kevin que al igual que Laurie se sentía un poco desplazado.

" _A mí me lo vas a contar"_ pensó Magnus _"Si supieras que fui yo quien le enseñó"._ Evidentemente se guardó sus pensamientos para él y no los expuso en voz alta.

-¡Magnus! Tenemos que irnos-. La olvidada señorita Ness ordenó visiblemente enfadada.

-Siento tener que irme ya. ¿Nos veremos en los fuegos artificiales?-

-¡Por supuesto! Jamás nos los perderíamos-. Confirmó Alec.

Tal y como Magnus temió ese cena fue un auténtico aburrimiento comparada con la alegría de la calle. Cuando fue la hora de los fuegos todos salieron al balcón del Gran Salón para poderlos ver, pero Magnus no miraba al cielo, miraba hacía bajo intentando localizar con los que había quedado. Finalmente les vio: Irina e Ingrid cogidas de la mano y Kevin tenía la mano dentro del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Alec que estaba cargando al pequeñín que no dejaba de gritar y reír de alegría. Se les veía tan unidos, realmente eran una familia aunque no siguieran los cánones tradicionales.

Cuando los fuegos terminaron fue de inmediato hacía abajo en su encuentro.

-El señor de los dragones- se alegró Nathan.

-Se llama Magnus- le recordó su madre, pero el pequeño la ignoró y se tiró a los brazos del brujo que lo abrazó cariñosamente mientras volvía a usar su magia para el deleite del niño.

-Tengo que irme para el Instituto de Nueva York, voy con retraso- comunicó Kevin – nos vemos mañana por la mañana.- Besó a Alec y se despidió del resto.

-Dejarme que ahora sea yo quien os invite a una copa- ofreció Bane.

-Estupendo- se apuntó Alec rápidamente.

-No te ofendas – contestó tímidamente Irina- pero yo prefiero ir a casa. No quiero despreciar tu invitación pero es que este embarazo me está matando con tanto vómito y nauseas. Necesito descansar-.

-¿Va todo bien?- incluso el propio Magnus se sorprendió a si mismo sintiendo verdadera preocupación por ella. –Si puedo hacer algo por ti tan solo tienes que pedírmelo-.

-Tranquilo, todo bien. Tan solo tiene que reposar un poco pero muchísimas gracias Magnus- le agradeció Ingrid. – Ir vosotros y disfrutar de la noche-. Las dos chicas se llevaron a regañadientes al pequeño.

-Tienes una familia estupenda Alec- le comentó el brujo mientras las observan alejarse. –Vamos, hay algo que te va a encantar- y le guió escaleras arriba.

Se adentraron al Salón y Magnus hizo aparecer la bebida preferida de Alec, la que siempre preparaba en sus noches especiales cuando eran novios.

-Oh ¿Aún te acuerdas?- Sorprendido.

-Sí Alexander. Me acuerdo de ti a menudo-. Se sinceró.

-Yo también sigo pensando en ti. Me preguntaba como estarías y el Ángel me ha dado la oportunidad de poder verlo en persona. Me alegro de veras que todo te vaya tan bien-.

Intentaron hablar y ponerse al día sobre sus respectivas vidas pero constantemente eran interrumpidos por personas deseosas de hablar con el Gran Brujo.

-Hay un sitio más tranquilo no muy lejos ¿Te apetece que vayamos?-

-¡Claro! ¿No se enfadará Laurie?-

-No. Ha bebido tanto que ni se dará cuenta de que no estoy. Está con sus amigas de alto standing-.

Magnus le llevó por los jardines traseros y fueron a sentarse en una especie de banco balancín colgado de dos fuertes columnas decoradas con flores y luces. Perdieron la noción del tiempo charlando, riendo y recordando cosas.

-¿Y ella es una bruja como tú? Es espectacular, está a tu altura sin duda.-

-Sí, también lo es. De hecho es una Ifrit. Todas mis parejas han sido espectaculares, Alexander, todas. –Remarcando esa última palabra. Le molestó que Alec pensara que él no era asombroso también. El nefilim sonrió tímidamente. –Kevin parece buena persona ¿Te hace feliz?-

-Sí, es muy noble. Realmente encantador. Aunque todas mis parejas lo han sido – devolviéndole el piropo. –Él acepta al niño, las chicas y el tipo de la relación que tenemos. Esto es muy importante para mí.-

-Tu padre estará contento. Aunque tu novio siga siendo un barón por lo menos ya no es un subterráneo. Creo que sigue odiándome… me miraba bastante mal en la reunión.-

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, no creo que te odie… es solo que cuando rompimos lo pasé bastante mal y bueno… supongo que aún está dolido.- Apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Alexander?- Preocupado, sabía que esa cara ocultaba algo desolador.

-Nada, nada. Ya está. Ahora ya todo pasó-.

-Alec….- El nefilim conocía ese tono de voz y sabía que no servía de nada intentar ocultarlo más, al final Magnus le haría hablar como siempre.

-Al cabo de un tiempo de romper contigo intenté suicidarme- suspiró profundamente.

-¡¿Qué!?- El Gran Brujo notó como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Días después de que me dejaras intenté ponerme en contacto contigo para disculparme, pero tú no me cogías el teléfono ni abrías la puerta. Más adelante supe que ya no estabas en Brooklyn y vi claramente que te había perdido para siempre. Me dolió tanto que pensé que no valía la pena seguir viviendo así: con ese dolor y sin ti-.

-Alec, yo no sabía… yo… lo siento muchísimo, si hubiese sabido que…-. No sabía que decir.

-¡Oh no! Por el Ángel, no eres tu quien debe disculparse. Por eso no quería decirte nada porque sabía que te sentirías culpable y el único que la fastidió fui yo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que pasó. Me comporté como un niño malcriado y no supe estar a tu altura. Pensaba que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti y tenía pánico de que tarde o temprano te acabarías dando cuenta de esto y me dejarías por alguien mejor, por eso estaba tan celoso siempre de todo el mundo. Camille me lió y me dijo que había una manera de que estuviéramos juntos para siempre, pero jamás imaginé que pretendía acortar tu vida. Nunca hubiese hecho nada que te perjudicara. Bueno, si aún estoy a tiempo me gustaría disculparme una vez más…-

-No Alec, no tienes que disculparte de nada. Ya está todo olvidado. Yo nunca pensé que no eras suficiente bueno para mí y jamás te hubiese dejado por otra persona, porque lo que tuve contigo nunca antes lo había tenido con nadie. - Puso la mano encima de la rodilla del nefilim y éste se la cogió. Después de escuchar esa historia su pequeña estancia en el centro de desintoxicación le parecía el menor de los males. Evidentemente no pensaba mencionarle nada de eso, Alec ya había pagado demasiado por su error.-

-Tranquilo no te preocupes, me salió mal y sigo vivo- bromeó- Después de eso caí en una profunda depresión y Clary me llevó a un médico mundano llamado "psicólogo". La verdad es que me fue muy bien. Mi familia decidió llevarme aquí, lejos de Brooklyn. Conocí a Irina que también lo estaba pasando fatal y los dos nos apoyamos mutuamente. Creo que sin ella no me hubiese recuperado, por eso es tan importante para mí. ¿Sabes? Tenías razón: la medicina mundana es excepcional. Pero te equivocaste en algo: el tiempo y conocer gente no hizo que te olvidara, tal y como me dijiste aquella noche.-

-Alexander si hubiese sabido que lo estabas pasando tan mal habría venido a buscarte-. Separó su mano de la del chico y la puso en su mejilla mientras que con el dedo pulgar le acariciaba su marcado pómulo. –Lo último que quería era lastimarte-.

Y de repente sus labios encontraron los de Alec. No se sabía quién había besado a quién pero ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento. Al principio fue un beso inseguro y tímido, pero cada segundo se iba convirtiendo en algo más apasionado donde también empezaron a intervenir las caricias. Cuando Magnus pasó las manos por debajo de la camisa del cazador para tocar su desnuda espalda, éste se separó atónito.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto- con culpabilidad y empezado hacer ese tic que hacía al estar nervioso acariciándose el pelo hacia atrás.

-Lo siento- perplejo- no era mi intención incomodarte-. Se disculpó Magnus.

-No, no tranquilo. No es culpa tuya. Es solo que yo no … no podemos… no lo sé. Quizá debería irme- apenado y levantándose del banco.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Yo debería volver a la fiesta- También acongojado viendo como Alec se iba. Repentinamente el nefilim se giró.

-Mañana antes de que te vayas ¿Vendrás a despedirte?-

-Por supuesto no me iré sin decirte adiós. No esta vez. Nos vemos mañana entonces. Buenas noches Alexander-.

-Buenas noches Magnus-.

Continua en tercer y último capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando el joven Lightwood se alejó el brujo volvió a sentarse en ese banco-balancín, necesitaba procesar todo lo que había pasado en menos de 24 horas. No tenía intención alguna de volver a esa fiesta pero ese cumulo de emociones lo habían desvelado por completo, así que tampoco tenía intención de ir a dormir. Finalmente optó por despejar la mente dando un tranquilo paseo por las calles de Idris. Se sintió tremendamente solo paseando sin nadie que lo acompañase mientras escuchaba la música y diversión de fondo. Lo mejor sería ir para casa y esperar a que el sueño se apoderase de él.

Las casas destinadas a los representantes de los subterráneos estaban en lo que se podría llamar la zona rica de la Ciudad de Cristal. Era como una especie de urbanización vallada con una única entrada. Alrededor había granjas y campos de cultivo. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se dirigía cabizbajo camino a su hogar cuando vio a un alto chico sentado enfrente de una de las columnas de la puerta de la urbanización, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Cuando estuvo más cerca el corazón le dio un salto: era Alec.

No intercambiaron ni una palabra. El nefilim simplemente fue hacia él, le agarró fuerte por la solapa de la chaqueta y le besó con pasión y desesperación. Magnus le apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y sin dejar de besarse fueron alejándose del camino para buscar más intimidad. Sin ni siquiera mirar por donde iban chocaron contra la puerta de un edificio y entraron. Era un granero. Aunque no era muy grande ya tenía habitantes: tres ovejas, un par de vacas, un caballo, conejos y una grupito de gallinas con su respectivo gallo. Como buen guerrero que era Alec hizo un barrido rápido de la zona y vio unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso. Guió al brujo hacia allí y entre risas subieron al piso de arriba donde el granjero guardaba la paja, montones y montones de paja amontonada por el suelo o en forma de bloques. Magnus tiró a Alec encima de uno de estos destruyéndolo por completo y se tumbó encima de él. Dejó de besar sus labios para bajar hacia su cuello y clavícula para posteriormente desabrocharle la camisa y lamer lentamente su estómago hasta llegar por debajo del ombligo, haciendo que Alec contorsionarse el cuerpo. Cuando empezaron a quitarse la ropa el brujo hizo aparecer un par de sabanas y almohadas para que la paja y pienso de los animales no se les clavase en el desnudo cuerpo. Ambos sabían dónde besar, acariciar o morder para que el otro extasiase de placer. Sus fuertes gemidos rompían la quietud y el silencio de la noche y seguramente podían ser oídos desde fuera ya que la ventana estaba abierta, pero les daba igual, ya nada importaba, tan solo importaban ellos dos como siete años atrás. Cuando acabaron no se separaron ni un milímetro el uno del otro. No dejaron de besarse y acariciarse, al principio lentamente pero una vez más la situación fue subiendo de temperatura y acabaron haciendo el amor una segunda vez.

El canto del gallo despertó con un buen susto a Magnus que de rebote despertó a Alec que estaba completamente abrazado a él.

-Magnus tranquilo- le sonrió el nefilim – es el gallo. Te ha asustado ¿Verdad?- Poniendo la mano en su pectoral para sentir el acelerado latido del corazón del brujo. –Que tonto soy tendría que haberte avisado. Chss ya está, tranquilízate tú corazón no tendría que ir tan rápido.-

-Estoy bien- y tiró del chico para abrazarle y tumbarse de nuevo. Estuvieron así un par de minutos: en silencio y disfrutando del tacto del otro. Aunque había dormido no más de tres horas Magnus se sentía relajado y descansado. Hacía tiempo que no se despertaba con esa sensación, Alec tenía algo que le transmitía paz. El ruido de los granjeros empezando su jornada laboral destruyó el momento. Los ojos de Alec se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya!- Entre risas empezó a vestirse a toda prisa – Vamos, vamos o nos descubrirán.

Se acabaron de vestir justo a tiempo para tirarse al suelo cuando la puerta se abrió. La mujer dejó salir a los animales y se fue de nuevo dando tiempo a los dos amantes a bajar e irse a escondidas. Parecían dos ladrones huyendo. Como brujo que era podría haber hecho un glamour para poder irse sin ser vistos pero así era mucho más emocionante. A más eso parecía divertir a Alec.

-Ven por aquí- indicó Magnus dirigiéndose a una especie de montón de hierba y paja.

-¡No! ¡Por aquí no!- le advirtió Alexander – Esto es estiércol – Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la superficie no era dura como el brujo esperaba y la pierna se le hundió en esa montaña de excrementos.

Por unos momentos maldijo todas las granjas del mundo. Sus caros y exclusivos zapatos estaban literalmente cubiertos de cacas de animales.

Intentaron lavarlos en un riachuelo que había justo al lado del granero pero ni la más pura agua podía solucionar ese desastre: mojados aún tenían más mal aspecto. El enfado de Bane desapareció cuando vio la divertida cara que se le ponía a su ex cuando intentaba aguantarse la risa.

-Oh, adelante ríete, no hace falta que te contengas- dramatizando adrede.

-No me estoy riendo – dicho eso no pudo contenerse más y empezó a carcajearse – Lo siento de verdad. Puedes conjugar otros.-

-¡No puedo! ¿Qué parte de edición limitada no has entendido?- Tampoco pudo evitar reírse.

Sin que Magnus entendiera el por que Alec lo arrastró a toda prisa de vuelta dentro del granero y lo apretó contra la pared tapándole la boca con la mano. Segundos después los dos granjeros aparecieron. Cuando ya habían pasado se quedaron mirando y se besaron. El brujo le apretaba tan fuerte contra él que pensó que le acabaría rompiendo la espalda.

-Magnus-.

-¿Qué?- Molesto porque Alec había separado los labios de los suyos. Le besó de nuevo.

-Hueles fatal- tirando la cabeza atrás para poder hablar y echándose de nuevo a reír.

El brujo de Brooklyn también sonrió y le volvió a besar esta vez cogiéndole por la parte de atrás de la cabeza para evitar que se volviera a separar.

A toda prisa cruzó la puerta de entrada a la zona de viviendas de subterráneos y entró en casa sigilosamente: no quería despertar a Laurie. Se duchó para quitarse el olor a estiércol y a granja y fue al dormitorio a despertar a la ifrit. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que había sido infiel. ¿Se lo iba a contar a su novia? No sabía que hacer, estaba hecho un lío. Era Alec, su relación más especial ¿Se podía considerar infidelidad? ¿O simplemente el cierre de un importante capítulo de su vida?

Fue a despertarla temiendo su reacción ante su ausencia durante la pasada noche, pero había bebido tanto durante la ceremonia que no recordaba prácticamente nada. Benditas resacas con amnesia.

Prepararon su ligero equipaje y se dirigieron al Gran Salón para la renovación de la "Firma de los Acuerdos". Magnus firmó sin haber escuchado nada de lo que se digo, si todos firmaban tan malo no debía ser. No podía dejar de pensar en el día de ayer, más bien en la noche, en ese granero, en ese cuerpo de infarto, en esos besos y orgasmos. Durante la asamblea empezaron abonar los campos que rodeaban el Salón haciendo que todos los reunidos se molestasen por ese fuerte olor, pero para el brujo esa pestilencia ya nunca más fue una molestia porque le transportaría a esa magnífica velada.

El portal estaba ya abierto y eran muchos los líderes del submundo que habían partido, pero Bane tal y como prometió no pensaba irse sin despedirse. Tenía que reconocer que le asustaba la reacción que tendría Alec al verle y más aún porque Kevin ya habría vuelto de su turno de vigilancia en Nueva York ¿Y si se sentía tan culpable que no se presentaba? Pero sus temores se desvanecieron cuando le vio aparecer junto a su familia y al cruzarse sus miradas le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. El pequeño Nathan fue corriendo hacia él al grito de _"El señor de los dragones"_ separándose sin pensarlo del agarre de mano que le ofrecía Kevin, cosa que al mayor no le gustó. Se tiró a los brazos del Gran Brujo que lo cogió y empezó a jugar con él tirándole por los aires y cogiéndole al vuelo. El pequeño no dejaba de reír.

-Haz la magia- no dejaba de pedirle.

-¿Cuál? ¿Esta?- Hizo aparecer unos graciosos dragones chiquitines en las palmas de sus diminutas manos.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! Corre ven. Mira-. Con los ojos desorbitados de asombro.

Alec se puso detrás del niño y se agachó abrazándole con fuerza.

-¿Te gustan? Magnus sabe hacer cosas muy bonitas- Intercambió miradas de lujuria con el brujo.

-¿Tú quieres uno muy muy grande?- le preguntó Bane bajando también a su altura. Chasqueó los dedos y conjuro un dragón de peluche tan grande que era más alto incluso que el pequeño Lightwood.

-Uooo- exclamaron ilusionados padre e hijo al unísono.

El brujo se fue despidiendo de todos dejando a su nefilim y a su pequeña fotocopia para lo último.

-Hijo, dale un besito y agradece a Magnus que ya se va-. Ordenó el padre. El pequeño abrazó de nuevo al brujo y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo tímidamente. Bane no pudo evitar estrujarlo como si el mismo niño fuera un peluche y darle una sonora ráfaga de besos.

-Ha sido un placer volver a verte Alexander- se despidió el brujo cuando al fin quedaron un poco alejados de la multitud, haciendo una broma de doble sentido que hizo sonrojar al nefilim.

-El placer ha sido mío, no lo dudes.- le devolvió la broma dejándole pasmado.

-¡Cariño! ¿Vienes o no?- le advirtió Laurie con impaciencia desde el portal.

-¡Voy!- Se giró hacia Alec y le dio un fuerte abrazo susurrándole algo en su idioma natal.

-Oh no ¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó al brujo mientras se dirigía hacia el portal- ¿Qué significa lo que me has dicho?-

El brujo se giró y antes de desaparecer por el portal le contestó con picardía

-La próxima vez que nos veamos te lo diré-.


End file.
